


Together

by EsotericExpositionRenko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericExpositionRenko/pseuds/EsotericExpositionRenko
Summary: Short oneshot. TeruMoko.(first fanfic too)





	

The silver haired female, engaged in an elegant and flamboyant lightshow of a fight with her 'enemy' might paint an image of hatred.

It might seem like the two females were fighting to kill the other, but they both know that's impossible.

To an outside viewer, the way that the black-haired lady fought her rival might seem ruthless and lacking mercy.

The two immortals know, that humans (and some youkai) look on with terror when they unfortunately stumble across one particularly bloody strife.

But they don't care.

In the first hundred years of their combat, it was fueled by hate and regret.

It even carried on for a few more centuries, three centuries in fact.

In the proceeding centuries, they were locked in a dillema: they had forgotten what they were fighting for. This continued for long.

They were unknowing of it, but they were fighting out of passion.

When the immortals were about eight centuries old, they lost most, if not all, of their hatred for each other. And so they fought out of habit.

A few centuries more, the silver haired woman found a friend, ironically, also driven into lunacy during a full moon. A were-hakutaku, she was told. Fittingly, she also had silver hair.

The immortal's new friend persuaded the two immortals to stop their millenia-long conflict.

And then they were (mostly) at peace. They still showed signs of dislike, although this was only habitual.

But then, everything went silent on one particularly quiet day.

When the were-hakutaku howled one last time. Alas, the silver haired immortal made a grave mistake of getting attached to a mortal.

Although the mortal's death was not in vain.

Her death, achieved the effect she wanted to have. The conflict between the two immortals was finally concluded.

They both lamented her death.

And so, they fought one last time, and they made it the brightest and most beautiful strife in their history, in memory of the mortal that bounded them together in friendship.

The millennial and multicentennial conflict has been finally put to rest, at the cost of their mutual friend, who sadly, was also put to rest.

\-----

A few decades pass...

\-----

You are now Mokou of the Fujiwara clan, and you have a permanent truce with a certain other immortal.

It has been 40~ years since the death of your closest friend, but you still dwell on it occasionally. Kaguya, your ex-nemesis seemed to have moved on, although you could tell she still felt guilty, that she could've saved her using her abilities.

You are on your way towards Eintei, where the Lunar Princess resides.

As you walked along a familiar road, you took in the surroundings; it seemed different every time you passed. It might be because of the nature of the Forest, but it really didn't matter. You drew closer towards the barrier of illusion covering Eintei from unwanted visitors. If you didn't know a mansion was there, you couldn't see it.

Standing on the edge of the invisible barrier, you walk through it successfully.

And then there stood the lunar mansion named Eintei. Although a few millennia old at this point, it still looked new. Outside, it looked like a normal traditional Japanese house: a sweeping roof, elevated base with bamboo-paper walls, with a name plaque over the door which says "Hourai Household"(although the full surname of Kaguya is Houraisan, but you guess it's just a design choice.) It looked of normal size on the outside. Inside, though, is a whole different story.

You walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the wooden door. You have been polite to this particular household ever since your truce started(although before the truce you would've burned the door down at this point). After a short while, a friendly voice replied:

"Who's there?" You recognize the voice as Reisen's.

"It's just me. I want to talk to Kaguya." you then walk in after a moment of hesitation from the rabbit.

And, much to your surprise, Kaguya was there, seemingly awaiting your arrival.

"What took you so long, Mokou?" she asked calmly, while sipping her tea, seemingly engrossed in it.

"Never mind that, how did you know I was coming anyway?!" was your response.

"Instinct. And because I saw you leaving your house." She beckoned you to sit near her.

You take the seat directly in front of her.

"It seems strange, that only a few decades ago we would've been tearing each other's internal organs out." Kaguya said, with a calm tone.

"Since we have a permanent truce, why not make the most of it, Kaguya?" you tell the princess.

"And I have a proposition."you add. " You know, we've spent all these centuries killing each other, but now I can't even remember why we're fighting. And since we're gonna be here until forever, let's at least spend the eternity that we have.. "

  


"..together."

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
